


【EC】超脑室里的欢乐时光

by yhxyssp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: 天启事件后Charles终于与Erik和解了。然后他才发现……偷偷关心一下Moira什么的，绝对不是他能在超脑室里做出的最调皮的事情。警告：自慰，还是带着超脑自慰。以及dirty talk。





	【EC】超脑室里的欢乐时光

沉静的蓝色光带交叉打在Charles脸上，超脑室的大门缓缓为他开启。轮椅平稳地滑入，停在设备前，Charles取下头盔带在自己脑上。

工作繁重的教授并不是每晚都会带上超脑闲逛，但是今夜他确实有些躁动了。他很想念自己的旧友兼老相好，太久没有听到Erik的消息，就难免觉得寂寞。他在精神世界里自由地到处闲晃着，最终飞向海洋中那块植物繁茂的小岛——基诺沙。

天色不早了，借基诺沙住民的眼睛他能看到，岛上的夜晚暗沉一片，只剩下窗子里传出的暖黄灯光。Erik就在他的船屋里呆着，不知在做什么。Charles略过一双双眼睛，向他寻觅的那人跳去，轻轻叩响他精神领域的窄门。

“Charles！”Erik立即有了感应。他合上书放在长凳上，一边的木刻小杯中，不知名的深色热饮正腾着热气。久违的联络让他有些担忧，“怎么了，学校发生什么了吗？”

“确实发生了些情况。”Charles故作严肃答道，“我的精神状态不太稳定，好像被一种叫做‘想你’的情绪填满了。而且我也不太能控制自己的行动，不知怎么的就连上了超脑，找到你这边来了。”

“……啊，”Erik思索了两秒，终于确定这只是Charles狡黠的情话，害得自己白担心一场。“那好吧。”他耸耸肩，“我能为你做点什么？”

Charles满满得逞地笑了。“也许，就陪陪我。你喝的是什么？”

“卡瓦根特调。”Erik拿起杯子，掂在手中轻晃着，“有些药用，能让你睡个好觉。你要不要尝一尝？”

Erik将木杯递到嘴边，温热的湿气与圆润的杯沿触感也传给了Charles的嘴唇。辛辣的热酒淌过喉咙喉咙，仿佛又同时流进两个人的胃里。“很暖和呢。”Charles回味着评价，“我很想亲口尝一尝。”

“等你来这边，想喝多少就有多少。”Erik坏笑着，仰头把剩下的温酒喝光，轻轻叹出一口气，“想喝到出现幻觉也没问题。”

“我才不会……”Charles笑着回嘴，“我很克制的……”

Erik站起身，脱去牛仔长裤来到他简陋的单人床上。毛毯陈旧但柔软贴身，沾染着那个做体力活的男人的气味。Charles透过Erik的双眼朦胧地看见爱人的肉体，这可把他心底的骚动又提升了一个等级。他清了清嗓子：

“呃……你的肌肉变得更加健壮了……肤色也黑了一点。”Charles摸摸鼻子，“……看来最近没少出力啊。”

Erik当然明白Charles在想什么，从他清嗓子那刻就心领神会了；他们相处已久，时光早把关于Charles的习惯与细节刻在Erik的心里。“我可以给你看更多……”他似不经意地说着，“但是，你能给我什么呢？”

“我能给你什么？”Charles跃跃欲试地笑起来。他按下某处按钮，轮椅的靠背便向后倾斜了几分。他慵懒地靠进椅背里，缓慢而挑逗地，将衬衫从裤腰中一点点扯出来。他把自己双眼所见的画面也传给Erik：“你觉得这样如何？”

“你在摸你自己？”Erik惊讶问道，又有些好笑。他几乎能感受到Charles指尖的触感，当他调皮的爱人摸过自己光滑柔软的小腹，“带着超脑自慰？”

“……嗯。”后者含糊地应答着，听起来更像是一声甜腻的呻吟。“你觉得如何？”

“——完美。”Erik郑重其事地感叹。“说真的，从你第一次戴上超脑，我就想睡你。”

Charles软糯地笑笑，像是被他逗乐了。他回忆着往事解开腰带，探出舌尖滑过自己的下唇。“如果那是你第一次有想法……仔细想想，你也没有忍耐很久嘛……”他打趣道，“行动派Erik。”

他们互相调侃着，各自解开裤子，把手伸向那个躁动着的部位。当二人的精神世界若有似无地交织在一起时，平素习惯了的自我纾解似乎也多了些微妙的趣味。Erik惬意地伸直双腿，灰色平角内裤被略微扯下，那根膨胀的性器直挺挺地翘着，被他捏在手指间。

“我通常不会在做这事时一直看着它……”Erik调情地说道，“不过，若是为了方便你的观赏……”

比起Erik随性的装扮，Charles这边显然要精彩得多。他歪靠在自己的座椅中，领带斜向一侧，宝蓝色的西装前襟摊开在椅背上，衬衫下摆凌乱一片。解开的腰带垂落在他的大腿上，而阴茎则从敞开的裤门处立起来，也被他握在手中。

“嗯……多谢啦。”Charles倦怠地咕哝着，像是某种不率直的撒娇。他自私地闭上了眼睛，好能在自慰时更清晰地看着Erik那根火辣的肉棒。“……你还是那么棒。”他欲求不满地咬着下唇，边抚慰着自己边喃喃道，“我真想吸你……”

“哼。”Charles近乎浪荡的赤裸情话让Erik欢喜，但毕竟被中断了画面，他还是略有不满地嘘声。“没关系。”他不紧不慢地搓着自己圆润厚实的伞头，报复般地故意放慢语速，压低了声音：

“……我可以想象你的样子。我会想象你一丝不挂，寡廉鲜耻地趴在你的轮椅上，下半身被我吊着悬空，屁股高高翘起，双腿只能晃悠着垂在地上。你的阴茎一刻不停地淌着前液，极度渴求却无计可施，只能哭着求我发发善心帮你解围。当然，如果你叫得足够好听，我自然会满足你。我会把你彻底操射，两次——也许三次，毕竟你那么有韧性——直到你真的一滴不剩，然后再求我放过你……”

那些过于下流的言语描述混合着Erik性感粗糙的气声，Charles无法自控地颤栗起来，激动涌出的前液滴落在快速撸动着的手上。他真的被这段幻想撩拨到濒临极限了。他脆弱而焦急地大口喘着气，身体不由自主地弓起来。“Erik……天啊Erik……”他忘我地低语，“我不行了，让我射……”

然而Erik残忍地拒绝了他。“不行。”之前那煽情的语调瞬间不复存在，只剩下利落而冷酷的嗓音。“真的吗？Charles？又要丢下我？”他坏心地指责，“你告诉我我不孤单，但又总是留下我一个人。”

他确实握住了Charles的软肋。当沉溺性欲中时，Charles聪明的大脑也会搞不清这些承诺的适用范畴。他掉进了Erik的陷阱，艰难地忍住射精的欲望。“……我会等你的。”他绝望地看向上方，“但是你总是太久了……”

“那就要看你的本事了。”Erik偷偷加快了手上的速度，他亦不忍心折磨自己可怜的爱人太久。“说些我爱听的，也许我会快一点。”

“好吧……”Charles的眼圈又红了起来。他痛苦地忍耐着，轻轻揉弄性器，让它不至于冷却消退。他喘息着描述起幻想中的画面来，尽管并不能像Erik那样熟练而自然地说出口。“我会……用舌头好好地舔你，让肉棒的每一处都沾上我的唾液。在快把你吸射的时候我会停下来……然后骑上去。这样你也就只能拼命忍着，因为……我们勇武的万磁王可不能是个秒射男……对不对？”

Erik认同地笑笑。他稍稍挪动姿势，大幅地抚慰着自己的性器。“说得不错。继续。”

“我会——用力扭动身子，直到你开始担忧会被我弄断掉。”Charles断断续续地拼凑着语句，忍不住的呻吟不时溢出喉咙，“然后……你就会将我压倒在床上，搬起我的腿用力操进来，把你的愤怒和欲望都毫无保留地发泄在我身上。你会一直忍着……直到我射了一次或两次，才打算要释放。我都知道的……你这个幼稚鬼……”

“天啊，没错Charles。”Erik的气息也变得急促。他紧皱着眉，用力地操着自己的拳头准备最后的冲刺，“现在，求我。”

“……Yes Erik！”Charles轻声尖叫着，艳情的胡话接连飘出他颤抖的声带，“求你，我不行了，我真的要射了……这太过了，就，让我射吧，求你Erik……”

“射吧宝贝……”Erik也即将达到高潮，“射给我……”

他们都闭上了眼睛，汹涌的快感即将侵袭而来。但就在那一刻让人极度不安的声音打断了他们——有人敲响了超脑室的金属大门！“教授？”门外的人大声问着，“您在里面吗？”

Charles被吓得一个激灵，条件反射地回头看向门口，同时手足无措地泄了出来。前所未有的惊惧伴着异常强烈的快感淹没了他：他的眼睛不自主地向上翻去，耀眼的白光模糊了全部视线；他只有抓紧扶手，身体一阵一阵地抽动着，因过强的快感而痉挛。当近乎死亡的绝顶终于逐渐减弱，他仍在大口喘着气，心脏跳得飞快，心口、小腹性器和后穴都仍然触电般发着麻。他稍微眨眼，两大颗眼泪就从眼眶中滑了出来，斜向下淌进耳畔。

好在门并没有开。Charles这才松了一口气，他连忙深呼吸几次稳住气息，开口应答前仍是清了清嗓。“是的，我在里面。怎么了Hank？”

“哦，我来修理铺墙的钢板。”Hank全然不察地如常解释道，“今天训练时有几块钢板被搞松动了，我怕落下来伤到人。不过，您要是急用超脑的话，我明天再修也可以。”

“呃……好诶。”Charles感激地答道，“我没看到有什么出问题的地方。你明天再来看看吧。”

“也好。”Hank倒是好说话，“只怕还是有隐患。教授您当心些哦(take care of yourself)，我先回去了。”

门口终于没了动静。Charles愣着等了几秒，终于彻底放下心来，安心跟精神世界那头的Erik打趣。“他叫我‘照顾好自己’。”Charles怀疑地皱着眉，“Hank该不会知道了什么吧。这里真的没装摄像头吗？”

他期待着Erik说点什么来安抚他，但对方意外地没有给出任何回应。Charles再一次试探着潜进Erik的视觉，接着他看到——天啊——泪眼朦胧的视线和被打湿的眼睫。他连忙问道：“Erik？你还好吗？”

“……你的情绪……”Erik愤愤地开口回答，声音甚至还有些颤抖，“你的情绪和感受，就在刚才那一下，百分百地丢给我了。”他指控道，“这是精神虐待。”

Charles瞬间明白过来是怎么回事。他一直控制着精神联结的深度，好让他们可以愉快而保有隐私地共享一些轻松的情绪。但刚才高潮袭来的那一瞬间他确实放手了，他的感受便全然涌向了Erik。Charles倒是觉得那算不上精神虐待，但确实会是不小的冲击……

“你也太敏感了，Charles。”Erik那头还在絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，“身心都是。你的情绪里怎么会有那么多喜悦、悲伤、热忱和坏心眼？太夸张了。”他脱下内裤擦去腿间的狼藉，刚刚两个人都射得像尿床的孩子似的。“……不过，还蛮有趣……”

“至少你现在理解我的感受了。”Charles歪头耸耸肩。他的精液也弄得到处都是，真心希望返回卧室的路上不要遇到任何人，不然又只好用能力作弊了。

Charles懒懒地整理起自己的着装，突然想起了什么。“等一下……Erik，你刚刚是不是又骗到我了？‘不丢下你一个’……这可不包括在床上……”

Erik反倒有些得意起来，咧嘴笑着装傻：“不包括吗？太可惜了，我还以为你会愿意对我慷慨一些……”

“可算了吧。”Charles撇着嘴抱怨，“你总是擅于布置陷阱。在棋盘上是这样，在战术上是这样，怎么对我也是这样……”

“只是因为我太了解你。”Erik的声音认真起来。他低沉地说道，“你对德行的过分执着早晚会作茧自缚……你可以把它当做是一句忠告。”

“哦……是吗？”Charles玩味地回应，“但你总还是会来解救我，不是吗？就像你一直做的那样……别想多了，我只是在说床上的事。”

那若有似无的深长意味让Erik无奈地笑起来。他认命地点点头，谁让Charles就生长在自己心里最柔软的地方呢？调皮的读心者打了个呵欠。“我要去睡觉了。晚安Erik，我要挂断了。”

“晚安，Charl。”他甜蜜地笑着，“我会想你的。再打给我。”

“再打给你？”Charles有些不满地追问，“这样你就满意了？你真的不想亲自过来……把那些幻想都变成现实吗？”

Erik蜷起身子揉了揉眉心。看来回访一下西彻斯特要提上日程了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果能回lof留些小红心小蓝手，或者跟我说点什么，我就超开心啦！再次感谢阅读！！爱你们~！


End file.
